Isalee Mai and the Olympians
by DiamondDestiny88
Summary: When Isi Mai and Percy Jackson are claimed by Big Three gods, they learn of a prophecy claiming that the first child of the eldest gods to reach 16 will have the power to save or destroy Olympus. The only question is, who will have that power, Percy or Isi? With many forces working against them and four long years to survive, the choice may not apply to either of them after all...
1. Part One - The Lightning Thief -Prologue

**Prologue**

I scribbled at the drawing of my mother, adding her blonde hair and gray eyes—the eyes I inherited. Other than that, I looked nothing like her. I looked like my father, she always told me. But I would never know. He'd left a long time ago.

There was a knock at our apartment door. I glanced up, but my mother was already moving past my bedroom to the door. I heard her fumble with the latch, and then she gasped. " _I don't normally feed on females, but you'll do_ ," said a hissing voice. My blood ran cold. As if from a long way off, I heard my mother scream.

My instincts took over. I grabbed a metal baseball bat, courtesy of the one sport I was good at, from the corner and hefted it menacingly. Unfortunately, I was six years old, and very small for my age to the point where I looked like I was about four. I could _not_ be very threatening.

I crept into the front room, makeshift weapon raised high. I looked quickly around the room. The door was still open; all the windows were shut tightly. And in the middle, on the floor, my mother lay, crumpled, a woman with fire for hair bending over her. The woman's back was to me, and I could see her legs—her horrible, mismatched legs. One was normal, except it was all tan and shiny, like my bat, except my bat was pink and sparkle-fied by yours truly. The other was furry, almost like the horses I'd seen once.

I had to get her away.

Without thinking, I dashed out of hiding and swung the bat as hard as my skinny arms would allow at the fiery hair of the wacko's head. The metal connected with a sickening yet satisfying crunch.

I got a good look at my mother then. Her blonde hair was matted with red liquid, and her wide, long-lashed gray eyes were a mirror of my own: shocked, terrified, and open. Open forever. Because somehow, I knew in my gut that my mother was dead.

Wacko stirred behind me, and I knew I had to run. She'd killed my mother. She would kill me.

I sprinted to the only place I knew how to get to. My breath came in short gasps, and I knew I wouldn't be able to go on for much longer. I didn't really know if Wacko was chasing me, but I really didn't want to stick around to find out. I knew I was running straight into the dead end of Long Island, but I couldn't worry about that.

"Hey!" I jumped a foot, startled. An old man was leaning against his truck. "C'mere." Warily, I came. "That lady chasin' you?"

I nodded when I saw Wacko.

The man spat on the ground. "Good-for-nothings, the lot of them, empousai. Get in, godling. I'll take you to a safe place."

On normal terms, I would never have gotten in a stranger's car. My mother had drilled that into my head five zillion times. I thought about it.

Yeah, these were _not_ normal terms.

I got to ride up front, which was a bit exhilarating. The man had on a country station, and whistled through his teeth cheerfully. "You put that dent in her?" he asked after about ten minutes of zero conversation. I nodded. "You don't talk much, do you," he said rhetorically. "Well, you're a fighter, godling. I have a feeling about you."

I didn't really feel like his faith should be in me, a short six-year-old with no parents, no money, and no place to go.

For the rest of the drive, the old man had a very one-sided conversation, as he put it, but for a while it was almost peaceful. Almost.

It was night by the time the man pulled up in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

"Go straight on through the trees, godling. Tell 'em Hermes sent you; they'll know me." I wanted to ask who knew Hermes, but I was setting an Isi Mai record for Not Talking, so I just nodded and ran into the forest.

I tried to move in a straight line, but I was tired, hungry, and mentally exhausted. I actually felt like I was going to faint, but I kept moving.

I have a theory on how I got to camp. I think that the entrance finds you, if you're one of us. It'll make sure you're safe. Looking back, I might actually be dead now if I hadn't found the arch.

I stumbled and fell to my knees once I was through. I heard people chattering, vaguely saw them swarming around me, and soon the face of a kindly man swam into view.

"Hermes sent me," I said blearily.

"Hermes?"

"Really? He's being mature?"

"You can't insult a god, Derek."

"Yeah, shut up."

"You can't talk!"

"You're such an _ilithios_."

The whole situation was so overwhelming that I didn't ask why someone had just insulted someone else in Ancient Greek. I just blacked out.

"Hey!"

That voice was very much cheerful. I groaned. "Hay is for horses."

The speaker, a girl about my age with light brown hair and vivid green eyes, propped her hands on her hips. "Well aren't we sarcastic? I'm Andi. You feeling up to coming to the campfire and stuffing your face with marshmallows?"

I really, really liked marshmallows, and said so, looking around as I did. I was in a long room with a ton of bunk beds on it, all empty. There were even a few sleeping bags on the floor. "I gave you my bed," Andi said. I protested, but she cut me off. "I have a feeling I might not be there for very long," she said cryptically. I shrugged it off and came with Andi to the campfire. We sat up close, where the blaze was burning hot, and roasted marshmallows on twigs. A couple teenagers sang silly songs, and my tentative new friend sang loudly with them. I noticed her eyes started turning blue as she did so, but decided not to comment.

Then, Andi started to glow. She obviously realized this, because she looked up hurriedly. I followed her gaze and saw what looked like an old-fashioned harp hovering over her head.

"Hail Andromeda Saint Mare, daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, music, healing, and poetry," said a dry voice. Andi and I turned, and a guy came trotting up to us. And I say trotting, because his lower half was that of a white horse. He knelt before the bemused girl, all the other kids following suit. I didn't want to be left out, so I knelt too.

The horse guy straightened, then looked at me. "We should also welcome our newest camper, Isalee Mai."

Everyone looked at me. I blushed. "Uh, just Isi, please."

"Then welcome, Isi, to Camp Half-Blood."

 **Word count: 1,160**

 **Whew! Okay, that took a while. A few announcements...**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That belongs to Uncle Rick.**

 **I also don't own Andi St. Mare, she is an OC my friend made.**

 **Just to warn you lovely muffins, I have absolutely no update schedule. A few people reading this are people I know personally, so... if I don't update, I'm dead.**

 **Love and muffins, as per usual.**

 **-Destiny**


	2. 1 - I Am Suicidal

I stared down at the crumpled drawing of my mother, then closed my eyes and tried to picture her face. With the drawing I'd done and the tiny memories I'd retained from six years ago, I'd been working on a new picture, one that actually showed my talent. Other undetermined campers in the Hermes cabin teased me all the time about the stick figure drawing that I did when I first came to camp. It killed me, especially because it was my mother, my dead mother.

They didn't understand.

They never did.

"Hey, Is." I looked up into the green eyes of Andromeda St. Mare, my best (and only) friend. Like me, she hated her full name and went by Andi most of the time. She and I had clicked almost instantly when I'd come to camp, but we were not alike. She was a daughter of Apollo, her mother was still alive, and she went home for the school year. Honestly, I probably would have the IQ of a six-year-old if not for the 'summer school' that Andi held for my benefit. She claimed that her mother would be 'totally fine' with me living with the St. Mare's and going to school, but I didn't want to be a burden. Anyway, I had the feeling that Andi hadn't told her mother about the plans.

"I'm doing something," I said irritably, hunting through my pastel box for a proper shade for my mother's hair.

"Do you want to keep sketching Hestia, or what?" Andi asked, cocking a brow. I scowled. She'd gotten me there.

"Give me a second." I repacked my art bag, hid the drawing of my mother under the loose floorboard near my bunk, and stood up, brushing off my Fall Out Boy T-shirt as I did so. "Okay, ready."

We walked down to the middle of the cabins where Hestia, goddess of the hearth usually chilled. (Why she chose to hang out at a delinquent summer camp was beyond me, but eh.) She was there, poking at the dying embers of the campfire with a stick. She looked up as Andi and I drew near. She said, "You will miss your dinner. Isn't capture-the-flag tonight?"

"Yeah," Andi said, sitting next to Hestia. "But that doesn't start for hours yet."

"Whatever. Little Miss Lightbulb, help me out?" In response to the nickname, Andi called me a few nasty names, but rubbed her hands together as if warming them. Golden light emitted from her palms.

"Is this good, _goddess girl_?"

"Wherever did you come up with that?" I asked absently, choosing a pencil.

"Oh, you know…"

I was standing right next to Luke and some new camper with the name of Peter, or something. He was an average kid; dark hair, blue-green eyes, tallish (though everyone looked tall to me; my latest growth spurt had put me at a measly four feet six inches, eight inches shorter than Andi). He was asking a whole bunch of questions, Luke answering patiently.

"Whose side are we on?"

"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And _you_ are going to help."

I didn't see how a skinny twelve-year-old could possibly help, but I had to trust the undeniably overcomplicated strategy of the Athena cabin.

Chiron called us to order, then explained the rules and announced the teams. Apollo was on the blue side, so Andi and I would be together. She approached me as I was getting my armor.

"Exciting, isn't it?" she said cheerfully. Her golden bow was strapped to her back, and it clashed with the blue plumes on her helmet. I mumbled an affirmation, tucking my long black hair into my own headgear. Someone from the Athena cabin shouted something that sounded like, 'forward!'

Luke jogged over to us. "You guys are going to be on border patrol with the newbie. If Cabin Five comes after him, only interfere if he's about to die, got it? Isi, you still got that bow?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my charm bracelets. I'd gotten them for my tenth birthday, when Chiron said they'd been found near Thalia's pine tree in a box with my full name on it. _Isalee Mate Mai_. Each charm was shaped like a weapon, and when pressed would turn into a fully active version of the armament. I'd found out that they were Stygian iron coated in silver. I had some worries about the silver deterring the power of the iron, but it seemed to kill monsters with ease.

"Great," said Luke with an easy grin. "Get up a tree, you two."

Andi ended up scaling one a little ways away from the newbie, and I did so on his other side, boxing the kid in. We waited.

I felt something dark and altogether familiar pass through the trees a little ways away. I trained an arrow in the general direction, but the chill was gone as soon as it had come. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

"Cream the punk!" I heard Clarisse yell. So it begins.

The kid was nearer to Andi's tree by now, so I stood up carefully on the branch, backed up to the trunk to get better momentum, and leapt. I landed badly. " _Dekara_!" I cursed quietly, and steadied myself. I leapt again, swore again, and moved through the trees until I was right above the Huddle of Ares Kids and Then a Random Victim.

"Grab his hair," Clarisse was saying. The poor guy tried to ward off his attackers, but to no avail. Clarisse's deadly electric spear slammed into his sword arm. "Oh, wow," she laughed sarcastically. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."

"The flag is that way," he spat.

"Yeah, but we don't care about the flag," another camper said. "We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."

"You do that without my help," he told them which was a _really_ smart move. The Ares kids punished him accordingly.

A scuffle and a breathed cuss from behind me made me turn around. Andi had leapt into my tree. "Should we interfere?" she hissed into my ear.

"Wait."

"…lost my dessert privilege," someone was saying. Peter/New Kid was pushed into the creek.

"Isi," Andi whispered nervously, but the kid was standing up. He was swinging his sword around, knocking one guy's helmet off. I almost laughed as he continued the onslaught; and I could tell some of the guys were scared. Clarisse just kept coming. Then the little newbie snapped her stupid electric spear in half.

Clarisse screamed in rage, but soon I could hear—and then see—our team running across the stream, a red banner fluttering over their heads. We all converged on them, ready for a celebration. I was all for it, but then the shiver ran down my spine. We were being watched.

The apprehension must have shown on my face, because Andi said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I said, brushing off her concern. But it wasn't.

Because a howl tore through the cheers like ripping paper.

"Stand ready! My bow!" Chiron yelled in Ancient Greek. I whirled, and then froze. Perched on the rocks above us was a ginormous hellhound. It was looking straight at the new kid. And then it pounced.

Without thinking, I leapt in front of its target shouting, " _No_!"

The hellhound pulled to a stop, staring at me as if I'd picked up a few extra heads. The fiery red eyes bored into my soul as pressure built in my ears, and my concentration snapped like Clarisse's spear. The hound roared and slashed me aside, then pounced on the new kid.

I was almost blind with pain. I clutched my bicep and struggled to my feet, Andi supporting me.

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said grimly. "Someone inside the camp."

"It's all Percy's fault!" Clarisse accused. "Percy summoned it!"

Chiron told her to be quiet.

"Serves her right," Andi mumbled.

I closed my eyes for a while, suddenly exhausted. My senses shut down momentarily, and I focused on breathing and/or not dying. When I opened them again, I realized everyone was getting to their knees and staring at Percy and me. I glanced up, hardly daring to believe it.

A platinum skull hovered above my head, tendrils of darkness seeming to tinge the air around me with a terrifying aura.

Oh my freaking gods.

"It is determined," Chiron said.

"My father?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Poseidon," Chiron answered. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Then he looked at me. I already knew exactly what was about to happen. I should have seen it coming. In the language of the Maori, my middle name, _Mate_ , meant _death_.

"Hades," Chiron said. "Lord of the Underworld. Hail Isalee Mai, Daughter of the God of the Dead."

 **Word count: 1,482**

 **Yayyy! More chapters! So those of you who have read To Connect Them all, this is how Isi got to where she is now. Um, Idk when I'll update TCTA, as I am suffering from writers block at the moment. Unfortunately, the only known cure is to take a step back and wait until an idea comes to you, as anything I force myself to write SUCKS. And I don't want to do that to you guys.**

 **Thnks fr th mmrs**

 **Love and muffins,**

 **Destiny**


End file.
